


Ok Daddy

by sadsupreme



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Virgin Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadsupreme/pseuds/sadsupreme
Summary: Levi has a shitty day on campus having it turn even shittier when his boyfriend had been distant with him. He goes to confront him though he doesn’t do much confronting when he finally sees him.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 6
Kudos: 232





	Ok Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u enjoy I’ve been holding back on the kinkier stuff in my one shots so I decided to indulge in daddy kink before I dive into the heavy stuff :)

It was a rough day on campus for Levi, having had a pop quiz(who even did those anymore?) in poli sci, almost getting hit by the campus shuttle bus, getting attacked by sprinklers as he and Hange had been studying(napping) in the grass outside of the Main Hall—leaving him soaked and angry (having to buy a new outfit from the campus store). And on top of all that having Eren being very distant with him for the fourth day in a row for reasons unknown to him—the the icing on top of the cake. He’d asked him what was wrong, insisting that Eren could trust him, though his boyfriend had insisted it was nothing sending him a smiling selfie though his usually cheerful smile had seemed off. 

It only set him off further when he’d learned his boyfriend had consulted in Hange for advice (that they refused to tell him about having been sworn to secrecy by Eren). They’d just patted him on the back and told him to take it easy on Eren who was pregnant by another man they joked. To that he’d snapped and almost choked them out being held back by Erwin who had returned with a pizza he’d gotten from the sandwich and pizza hotspot on campus. He found himself angry at Eren for being reluctant to trust him with whatever he’d been going through. After all ain’t that what boyfriends were meant for? Or was he about to breakup with him. Whatever the case, Levi had went back to his apartment when his last class was done in a sour mood glaring at the world as he tried to figure out what was wrong with his precious Eren. 

He sighed as he sat back on his bed, pulling out his macbook to start working on his 10 page essay for Gothic Literature when he’d recieved a text from Eren asking him to come over stating in the text that they had important business to talk about. He sighed pinching the bridge of his nose as the feeling of anxiety washed over his being. 

He chuckled bitterly at all the scenarios of Eren breaking things off with him went through his head putting his laptop away(he could do schoolwork another time) as he grabbed his keys and locked up his apartment before going down to his car. Eren always was too good for him, he didn’t deserve to be dating such an angel he thought. He drove to Eren’s townhouse apartment which was 10 minutes away trying to listen to calming indie music as he went but having to turn it off because it’d reminded him too much of his boyfriend(possible ex). 

He arrived, parking his car and sitting in it for a few before he saw the door open. He saw Armin walking out of the apartment with a blush eyes widening as he saw Levi sitting in his car before he attempted to rush back into the house unable to as the door had locked behind him. He resorted to sprinting to his car(rather fast for someone unathletic and asthmatic but he made it work) as Levi watched him go angry at the suspicious behavior. 

Levi glared at him wanting to chase him down as he scoffed at the retreating figure—thoughts of infidelity littering his mind as he rushed up to Eren’s doorstep unlocking the front door and closing it before making his way upstairs to Eren’s bedroom to confront him. He walked up to Eren’s bedroom door that was wide open and stomped inside. 

“So you’re cheating—“ He stared in shock at Eren’s figure on the bed, laying on his side as he played with his thumbs. Anger turned to arousal as he took in what his boyfriend was wearing and how he stared up at him. He smiled up at Levi innocently as Levi checked out his outfit with a shocked expression. He wore a sheer baby blue lingerie set two piece bra and underwear as well as garter straps attached to thigh high sheer blue socks. His hair was done into two pigtails and he’d even applied Mascara to his already long and curly lashes and lip gloss to his plump lips. 

Was this even his Eren? His shy innocent virgin angel who squirmed at the mere mention of sex? Who didn’t even know how sex worked till Levi explained it to him months previous? 

Who he stared down at was a completely different person from the blushing virgin boyfriend Levi was used to, and he could only stare baffled as Eren stared up at him with that same innocent expression he always had—though it held a certain mischievous, seductive glint he’d seen only when he had Eren in the back of his car during a heated makeout session cut off by Eren’s unwillingness to continue—which he’d always respected going home and jacking off to the memory of the sounds he made and his imagination. 

“I...Eren—you, huh?” He tried to take in everything, wondering if the person sitting on the bed was the same innocent young man(who probably didn’t even get wet dreams he was so innocent to the topic of sexual contact) he was dating. 

“Um, do you like it? I know blue’s your favorite color,” He blushed breaking the eye contact to stare at the side as he’d all of a sudden felt embarrassed by being stared at so intensely by his boyfriend. He shook the thoughts off remembering what Hange and Armin had told him about using his innocent stare to seduce Levi before he stared up at him once more fighting off the embarrassment to entice his boyfriend,” Do you wanna come take a closer look? Maybe have a feel as well?” 

“Uh yeah, yeah for sure baby...” Levi nodded feet moving on their own towards Eren who laid back on the bed as he crawled on top of him and took in his appearance with more inspection. He wanted nothing more than to touch all over his boyfriend until he squirmed but for now Eren set the pace. 

Eren smiled up at him resting on his elbows,” I know you wanna touch too, go ahead.”

He guided Levi’s hands to feel across his body going lower and lower before they were just above his dick, giggling as Levi stared up at him with wide eyes not used to seeing his boyfriend so visibly expressive. 

“Baby...” Levi stared up at Eren who only winked at him,”Are you sure? I know...”

Eren shook his head,” No, I’m sure. I’ve been thinking about it for a while now and I want my first time to be with you.”

“How do you want it?” Levi asked as he got up to strip himself of everything but his boxers before climbing back on top of Eren. 

“I want it as rough as you can give it to me,” Eren blushed again trying to fight the urge to bury his face into his pillow as obscene thoughts came to mind. He continued to stare up at Levi biting his lip while fighting off the nervousness and embarrassment,”Don’t hold back, I want you to give me your all.”

Levi nodded as relief flooded his veins rolling his head around as he stared down at Eren with a smirk,”So you think you’re ready to fuck huh brat? Ready for me to fuck you so hard you’ll come crawling back for more?” 

Eren nodded with an eager smile as he smirked up at Levi seductively,” Yes, Levi. I want you to fuck me so hard all I can think of is your—cock—from here on out.”

He surprised himself at how easily the filthy words slipped from his mouth knowing he’d be embarrassed at the memory the next morning but wanting to live in the moment anyway. After all Hange said Levi was a slut for dirty talk and he wanted this to be a good experience for his boyfriend.

“No, Daddy Eren.”

“Sorry daddy.” Eren pouted as Levi grabbed his chin to pull him up. He stuck his thumb in his mouth smiling as Eren began sucking and licking on it(he got that from the porno he’d watched for instruction!) making sure to keep up the eye contact as means of keeping Levi aroused.

“It’s ok baby, come here let me kiss you.” Eren leaned up to kiss Levi as Levi slipped tongue, wrestling tongues with him as he lightly moaned at the contact. Levi brought his hand down to grab and massage Eren’s (glorious)ass as Eren began grinding his growing erection against Levi’s leg. Levi moved back as Eren whined at the loss of contact smirking at his desperation as he began kissing down his neck(wanting to leave hickey’s but knowing Eren hated them). 

He made his way down to the bra Eren wore slipping it up as he wrapped his lips and tongue over his left nipple enticing a series of whimpers from Eren. He leant down to grab Eren’s erection rubbing it through the panties as he continued his ministrations on Eren’s chest moving over to the other nipple. He made his way down leaving kisses along Eren’s stomach before stopping at the top of his panties. 

He looked to Eren for confirmation, who nodded with a small blush, before pulling the panties down and groaning at the sight of Eren’s red leaking erection as Eren covered his face with his hands suddenly embarrassed at the feeling of Levi seeing him naked.

“Baby let me see those pretty eyes,” He ordered pressing a kiss to his dick as he grabbed the lube Eren had placed on the nightstand lathering his hands in it before beginning to jerk Eren off—wrapping his hands around the tip and moving his hands around up and down. Eren let out low moans as he worked his hand up and down his dick kissing the tip and licking it to draw out more moans,” You like that baby?” 

“Yes daddy, fuck,” He moaned as he grabbed the headboard with one hand and Levi’s hair with the other. Levi smirked up at him placing another kiss on his tip before deepthroating him with much experience bobbing his head up and down as Eren fisted his hair being very vocal about his pleasure,” Oh fuck...fuck—fuck—fuck...yes-ngh—just like that...”

He grabbed Levi’s head with both hands as he worked his dick moaning for added pleasure(and for the sake of his gag reflex which was starting to kick in) as he continued to deepthroat Eren. 

“Mm Levi I don’t think—ngh, fuck—I’m gonna last,” He whimpered as Levi sped up,” fuck daddy I’m coming...I’m coming!”

He came with a loud long winded groan into Levi’s throat who swallowed smirking up at him wiping his mouth and climbing over the other side where Eren had accidentally kicked the lube over from his shaking legs during Levi’s blowjob. He adopted a serious expression staring down at the sated Eren who grinned up at him tiredly and seductively,” Baby, do you wanna top or do you want me to be on top?”

Eren smiled at him innocently as he flipped resting onto his stomach as he arched bringing his ass up into the air and spreading it with both his hands,” Fuck me however you want daddy, I’m yours for the night.”

Levi groaned at the gesture,” Ok baby but don’t blame me for any bruises or inability to walk in the morning.”

He moved behind him kissing his arched back before lathering his index finger in lube and circling it around Eren’s hole which twitched at the contact. He kissed his back again before sticking it inside pausing as Eren hissed at the contact. He waited for Eren to give him confirmation that he was ready for him to move it, Eren moving back onto his finger confirmation enough as he wiggled it around adding another finger and beginning to scissor the two. 

Eren moaned as he brushed against his prostate fucking himself on his fingers as Levi picked up the pace,” Fuck me...please God fuck me already...”

Levi smirked adding a third finger and thrusting them against Eren’s prostate with rough intensity as Eren whined and whimpered at the gestures shaking all of a sudden before collapsing once again. He pulled his fingers out with a sigh lathering his dick in the lube before tapping Eren who was blissed out on the pillow with new cum streaks underneath him. 

He smirked leaning up to kiss his neck,”You’re so fucking sensitive baby, it’s such a turn on. You moan and whimper at every little thing, fuck. I’m gonna fucking ream you with my cock until you’re nothing more than a moaning mess begging for my cock day in and day out.” 

Eren stared at his significantly larger than average dick in nervousness wondering if he should back out now while he still had the chance,“W-Wait how is that gonna fit? You’re so big I think you’re gonna tear me apart...”

Levi groaned at the word choice biting his lip with a smirk,” I’ll make it fit baby, don’t worry you won’t feel anything but me fucking you into the next century.”

Eren blushed hiding his face in the pillow as Levi dragged him up by his elbows pulling his head to the side by his chin to kiss him as he guided his dick into Eren. Eren gasped into his mouth at the intrusion Levi groaning at the tight wet heat of Eren trying to contain himself from going too rough all at once on his virgin no longer boyfriend as he moved a couple more inches. Eren winced at the uncomfortable feeling feeling appeased as Levi kissed his neck sliding in to the hilt. Eren moaned bucking up as Levi slid against his prostate and Levi could only moan. 

They both panted, Eren sitting in amazement at the feeling wondering why they hadn’t done this sooner(mentally beating himself up over it )as pleasure overtook his being once more. His eyes shut close as he bit his lip moving back against Levi,” C’mon daddy what happened to all that talk about fucking my brains out?” 

Levi scoffed at him,” You asked for it brat, I was gonna take it easy but fuck that you won’t be walking for weeks baby.”

He pulled out almost completely, before slamming back inside Eren who screamed out in response as he began thrusting in and out of him—working his way up to a rough fast pace in turn reducing Eren to wanton moans and shouts of his name and pet name.

“Yess fuck your baby boy daddy fuck your baby boy,” He sobbed as Levi rammed into him, eyes rolling back as drool slipped down his chin from the brutal strokes,”fuck, right fucking there Levi yes...right fucking there daddy...”

Levi continued to thrust and grind up into him aiming right for Eren’s prostate with a moan,” Fuck, you like that baby? Like me fucking into you like that? Fuck Eren you’re so fucking good—so good for daddy, baby—fuck.” 

Eren could only moan in response barely able to form coherent sentences passed the dirty talk his brain fed him, feeling himself draw near his third climax that night,” f-fuck Levi—Daddy, I’m gonna c-cum again...”

“That’s right baby, cum for daddy.”

Eren let out a string of whimpers as Levi attacked his prostrate before letting out a loud wanton moan as he came in small streaks across his stomach and comforter before collapsing against his pillow, boneless as he’d temporarily blacked out from the pleasure. 

He whimpered as Levi continued fucking into him already overstimulated but enjoying the feeling.

Levi felt a coil in his stomach not too far behind Eren as he fucked into him desperate for his own release,” Fuck Eren I’m gonna cum in you, take it all, take it all for daddy baby...”

He came with a loud grunt and a moan of Eren’s name, panting before pulling out and collapsing next to Eren. He pulled him into his arms, both sweaty as hell, promising himself he’d shower in a few—too caught up in being with Eren post coital. 

He kissed him on the back of his neck as Eren sighed contently and turned around to kiss Levi before burying his face into his neck as he wrapped his arms around his torso. 

Levi smirked,” Brat that was the best sex I’ve ever had—who knew such an innocent virgin had it in them?” 

Eren groaned,” Don’t remind me, I’m so embarrassed...”

“You shouldn’t be, your dirty talk rivals professionals who do this shit for a living—fuck, I almost came off your moans alone you’re a sex god brat.”

“As a matter of fact,” he continued,” did you watch porn for that?”

Eren only blushed and ignored the question giving Levi all the answers he needed,”Aw brat, you’re too sweet for your own good. My little sex god in human form.”

“Please, if anyone’s a sex god it’s you. I can’t even feel my legs right now...”

Levi smirked cockily laughing at Eren’s pain and Eren hit his chest with a pout in response. He leaned down to kiss his forehead causing Eren to smile up at him,” I’m glad you enjoyed it brat, glad I could make your first time memorable baby boy.”

“Make it memorable you did, I was so scared to lose my virginity that I held off it for so long. I was too worried of losing you because I refused to put out and—well, nevermind.”

“Oi, is that what you were asking Hange about? And why Armin was rushing out of here blushing?”

“Armin came to my house unexpectedly I thought he was you and called him in here—he ran out blushing after he saw what I was wearing—thanks for making me relive that embarrassment. Ugh, I’ll never live that down...And yeah, I was asking Hange how to make it special for you and they told me to just be myself.”

Levi wanted to kill the coconut for seeing his boyfriend in that fashion but he held off promising to make his life hell the next time he’d seen him. 

“Well I didn’t mind waiting because I knew when we finally did it it’d be fucking phenomenal—and it was brat. And you didn’t have to make it special for me as long as it was special for you.”

Eren’s smile grew wider and he leaned down to kiss him once more continuing to plant kisses all over his mouth and face as Eren giggled before sighing into his head,” I love you brat.”

“I love you too Levi, I’m going to bed now good night.” He closed his eyes pouting when Levi flicked his forehead.

“We both need showers Eren.”

“Ughhhh, rest more...”

“Nope brat, come on and let’s shower so I can get started on my gothic literature essay.”

“If you let me rest for five more minutes I’ll give you a blowjob in the shower.”

“...fine.”

The two laughed and embraced each other for a few more minutes before heading to the shower where they engaged in another round before going back to bed changing the sheets and climbing inside, forgetting their projects as well as anything and everything that wasn’t them as they embraced each other, succumbing to the throes of sleep wrapped in each other’s arms contentedly.

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism is always welcome, and if you need me to add a tag just let me know!


End file.
